1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator-integrated rearview mirror for a vehicle. More particularly, to an indicator-integrated rearview mirror for a vehicle in which the number of components can be cut down to simplify and lighten the structure thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
Indicator-integrated rearview mirrors are known in which indicator systems on the front side in the vehicle-traveling direction are attached to left and right rearview mirrors.
JP Patent No. 3162418 discloses a rearview mirror system for a motorcycle which is configured in such a manner that a lens part of an indicator system faces outside of a housing from a window part formed in the housing of a rearview mirror.
However, in JP Patent No. 3162418 a stay made of metal is attached to a vehicle body, and a housing made of resin and a stay which supports the rearview mirror while the angle thereof can be adjusted are attached to the metal stay using screws. Thus, there has been still room for further creativity in order to cut down the number of components and to lighten the weight of the whole rearview mirror system.